Curse of the Immortal
by Mythologyboy23
Summary: Ambrose has got to learn what it is like to be an orphan and if he can handle regular peoples jealousy. He lives in ancient Greece and is an orphan and his parents were both slaves who were killed, or were they. First summary so don't kill me.


CURSE OF THE IMMORTAL

Hera stormed into the throne room furious with her husband because he was off with Alissa whose name literally means pretty. Hera went to Argus her ever watching guard, she stormed into the room with fire in her eyes the normal gold glint in her eye was now a roaring blaze. "Zeus has crossed a line this time he wants to turn Alissa into a goddess, he wants her to be the goddess of rain." Of course Argus didn't respond, but he was a good listener for Hera when she needed to rant. This time she did more than rant she thought of a way to get back at Zeus for all the times he spent doing things with Alissa instead of with her. Hera couldn't hurt Zeus directly but she could cause his lover pain, but what she didn't expect was that what she would do next changed the fate of all deities. She devised a plan with the help of Eileithyia to impregnate Alissa with Kronos's child.

Hera has finally gotten what she needs from Kronos, the titan of time, all she has to do is give it to Eileithyia, the goddess, of childbirth and Alissa would be carrying the son of Kronos. The affects are felt at once by Alissa but she is oblivious to what it could be she thinks it is nothing at the time. That night she and Zeus share a bed as they have been for almost two weeks now. What was happening were the powers of both deities influencing the growth of the child. He would be born of a mortal, a titan, and a god, this had never happened before after Zeus defeated Kronos the titans disappeared and had no more children but for the first time in millennia there was a titan child. When the time came for Alissa to give birth Eileithyia helped of course it was her job but she made it as painful as possible. Sadly Alissa died giving birth to the greatest hero and outcast of all time Ambrose.

As soon as his beloved passed away Zeus became angered at the child for it reminded him of his lost love. The name Alissa had already picked out for him meant immortal for something she could not be. Zeus was so angered by the child he sent him away to an orphanage in the town of Athens. There he was adopted by a cruel man Pygmalion, this man was as ugly as could be, he had warts across his face, his teeth had rotted out, and he always had a bat in the cave no matter what. This man ran a child labor camp outside the city of Athens. He worked the boy from the day he turned three. Ambrose from day one showed signs of being a hero. When he was five he slayed a wolf that was attacking the camp with his bare hands, and it seemed like he was too quick for the wolf to lay a paw on him. When he turned eight he saw a women getting beat up by his master so that night he broke her bonds and the gate and set her free. When he was twelve he had mastered hand to hand combat, throwing a javelin, and shooting a bow and arrow. It seemed as if no one could beat him in anything the only problem was everyone was jealous so they never talked to him. One day when Ambrose was fourteen he was hunting in the woods and came across a fallen eagle. He tried to pick it up but it squawked in pain, he tried soothing it with some words and it calmed down immediately confused he told it to "stand up and show me your injury." Immediately it stood up and held out its wing limply, weakly it spoke and said "my lord I didn't know it was you I would have complied and not tried to get away if I had known it was you."

Confused he asked the bird "lord? I am no lord, I am a simple farmer." The bird looked strangely at him and replied "lord are you not talking to me? Only children of Zeus or Zeus himself can talk to me and my brothers and sisters." Ambrose's eyes went wide when he realized what was actually going on; this wasn't in his head this was actually happening. Now Ambrose wasn't that skinny but he ran as fast as he could back to camp to tell his adopted father who he really was. Before he could get back to camp a blinding flash of light appears and he is transported to the pantheon in Athens. This building is the temple of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, she is standing in the middle of the building. Ambrose looks around and all the mortals seem oblivious to the goddess standing in the middle of the room. He was amazed at the beauty of both the temple and the goddess, stuttering he asked "My lady, why did you bring me here?" Athena replied, "I have brought you here to warn you, brother our father is in a rage over what Hera has done. That means he is mad at you, you are Hera's creation from Kronos, our father, and a mortal." Ambrose stood dumbstruck as he realized he's not just a son of Zeus but also of Kronos, he is a freak. He slowly lowers his head as he realizes that the boys he grew up with were right he was a freak. Athena teleported him back to his adopted father's camp, but when he arrived he found the whole camp staring at him in contempt. One boy shouted, "You're a demigod, not human, we don't want you here leave and never return." Angered and his golden ichor burning he shouts "YOU CAN NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO, I AM MORE POWERFUL THAN ANY OF YOU COULD WISH TO BE." Frightened by the power in his voice some of the boys step back, the same boy again says, "You're a freak and if you don't leave we will kill you!" The boys all charge at Ambrose and time seems to stop for him he moves forward and moves a boys arm so he strikes his friend, he calls a lightning bolt down from the sky and hits the middle of the group. He sends the electrical current through the ground and hits everyone with just enough power that they will be unconscious for a few hours. Realizing what he just did he runs down the road trying to escape this powerful feeling that is swelling in his body. He starts to see the air currents swirling through the air and he starts climbing them straight into the sky.

He looks down and feels invincible, he shouts "I'M FLYING I'M REALLY FLYING." Ambrose lands on the ground and a blinding light appears, it's not as blinding as last time and when he looks into the light he sees a wonderfully beautiful entity made up of clouds and lightning and instead of a human head it is and eagle head. The light finally dims and standing there is the god Zeus, king of human kind, and ruler of the gods. Zeus looks down scornfully on Ambrose, his eyes crackling with anger and electricity. Ambrose takes a slow step backwards as he realizes Zeus is here for him. Zeus suddenly draws his arm back and throws a lightning bolt at Ambrose; he falls to the ground not moving, not breathing. Satisfied Zeus returns to Olympus only to find the three fates standing in his throne room with a blue thread turning gold. Annoyed Zeus asked "which of my children got the privilege to be a god?" The fates only keep staring with their one shared eye at Zeus. Scared he asks "What have I done to displease the fates?" Again the fates only stare, but this time they start chanting. Horrified Zeus realizes that they are chanting a new prophecy, one that would change the world. The fates are chanting "Through death and life this hero shall travel, no task to big no trouble to small, this hero will answer the call, the king of the gods tried to strike him down, his power just improves by tenfold." As the fates finished their chant Zeus realized he just improved his titan sons power by tenfold and someday soon he will come back to find him. At that very moment in Athens Ambrose sucked in a sharp breath after not breathing for five minutes. Electricity crackling in his eyes the power of the gods and titans coursing through his veins, he could even feel the electricity making his teeth tingle. He looks down at his chest where Zeus's master lightning bolt struck and seeing the gold ichor running down his chest he finally accepted that he wasn't mortal, he was immortal.

As he got up and started walking down the road he thought about his life and what it would have been like if he was normal. Thinking back on it he remembered all the times he never fit in with the boys at his camp, all of those times were when he had shown a special skill related to his godly parent. Enraged at his ignorance he went to a tree and punched the trunk, as soon as his fist connected with the bark the tree exploded in splinter. Calming down he thought about what he could do with this power, he could help people, he could rob people, or he could pretend he never had this power and try to live a normal life. After thinking carefully he made a decision, he would help people survive this world full of gods and monsters. Even if he would be an outcast for all eternity no friends no family, even if he was just securing his curse. The Curse of the Immortal.


End file.
